Slade the Ratel/Rabbit
Likes Justification, defending the innocent, combat training, weaponry, solving cases, icecream and spinach (together e.e;) Dislikes His enemies (derp 8P), villainy, crime (so not repeating myself xD), crowded locations, (sometimes) himself Powers and Abilities The body portions of Slade that represent his physical rabbit feats have the overall ability to harden his molecular density to the point of near-indestructibility by thickening the carbon atoms of his body, thus reconstructing them into a type of graphene that neither bullets nor explosives can penetrate. This renders him practically invulnerable. As a trade-off, however, the added weight of the graphene tends to slow him down making him much less agile in in a fight-whereas without the armor he is incredibly swift-though not even close to the point of rivaling with Red or Sonic's speed. The hardening procedure also requires an extensive period of time before successfully covering his entire body-it is because of this that he usually thickens small sections of his body (such as his hands and/or his forearms depending on the situation) so they can be used as shielding. Though this power is only effective with the rabbit segments of his body, whereas the Ratel/Honey Badger parts of his body remain entirely vulnerable. Personality On the surface, Slade is often depicted as a retaliate "Tough Guy" who resorts to persuasion and violence to obtain that of which he desires. Slade has a deep level of hatred for immoral behavoir and is openly derogative of anybody who do not share his sentiments. His personal views of right and wrong are strictly decisive, he believes that compromise is but a mere impediment to the path of righteousness. Slade is violent, ill-tempered, egotistic, and often portrayed as a very serious person. Obsessed with justification, he is usually willing (and even sanguine) to engage in a fight for the safety of others-though his methods of heroism have a reputation for being inexorable and at times even brutal due to his destructive nature. Slade does, however, have a kinder, more gentle side that he displays in the presence of the fearful, the innocent, and his girlfriend. He will sometimes entirely disregard his primary objective to assist others if they are in need of his services. Though in recently being one of the unfortunate victims of Yvette (who stalks and intellectually torments him) he slowly loses his morals and sense of proportion, becoming far more inimical to anybody whom he believes to be a hullicination created by her. He also has a crucial fear of the dark because this is when she usually stalks him. Background Slade was the first successful creation of Simon ever to be artificially reincarnated and brought back from the dead. His body consisted of a union of both Ratel (his original species-related state before death) and rabbit which he was unfamiliar with. Slade was brought back to life in possession of one eye (the other uninstalled) and a missing lower jaw which made breathing a chore and speaking near-impossible. The poorly manufactured detachments from his body and severed arteries, which produced consistent internal bleeding, left him in a critical state of permanent throe and supplied vast quantites of physical suffering. After consulting Gizmo who immediately acknowledged his condition, Slade was provided with much more efficient surgeries, a mechanically aided right eye, and a breathing mask forged around his jaw that was installed with voice recording speakers capable of broadcasting his vocal output into language so people could understand him. Despite that his voice is technological, thus making him sound slightly robotic, all of his new equipement works specifically at his own convience. Due to the delusional effects he is exposed to almost on a regular basis by Yvette (the being who haunts him) he has been diagnosed with a severe case of paranoid schizophrenia and has become an extreme insomniac in regards to the horrors he experiences typically at night. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Hybrids